The objectives of the Developmental Research Projects Program are to provide a continuous flow of new ideas and projects to stimulate myeloma research in the context of the Myeloma SPORE. It encourages new research directions and methodologies and facilitates collaborations. By providing initial support to pilot projects, it will foster the development of new translational projects. It also allows the Myeloma SPORE to have participation and recruitment of new investigators not only from the DF/HCC but also from outside institutions. Our Developmental Research Program during the previous funding period was extremely successful, with three projects in this renewal SPORE application directly evolving from prior Developmental Projects. This Program will continue to rely on scientific and programmatic review by the Governance Committee, which will assure selection of the most promising, highest quality, projects with high likelihood of translational impact. To achieve this goal, we will: 1) Solicit applications and/or identify novel myeloma research projects 2) Evaluate these projects for funding, 3) Fund the most innovative developmental projects, 4) Re-evaluate projects for possible transition into full project status, and 5) Evaluate success of the program.